Chapter 13: Abduction
(In Reptile's Lair, Mavado is carrying a test tube full of what looks like a mystery liquid.) * Mavado: Your Majesty. It worked, Your Majesty. The experiment is a success. It worked. Ha-ha-ha! It worked! Praise to the sacred baboons. The cow goddess of Hathor. Osiris, the holy one. * Reptile: (takes the tube from Mavado's finger) Oh, yes, yes. And praise me too. For the first time since the golden age of Ramses Junior there exists the elixir of abu raubu simbu tu. * Mavado: Now may I go back to my apothecary shop? * Reptile: Don't be a booby. There's still work to be done. First, you must crystallize this lovely nectar into a powder and then insert the powder into a capsule. Like so. And you, Sheeva, my lovely queen of the Nile in exile you know what to do then, don't you? * Sheeva: Yeah, Reptile. I slip it to Druan instead of his mid-morning vitamin A. (Watching this, Coprov radios in Sarjed and her team.) * Coprov: Sarjed, you better-- (He accidentally drops it. Reptile and his army hears it, freeze in their spot and whisper.) * Reptile: That couldn't have made a noise. I haven't hooked up a loud speaker system. * Hsu Hao: Well, I sure heard something, boss, or my name ain't Ameno-- Ooh. (Coprov stays put.) * Kano: Perhaps we should take a look, Your Kingship. The sphinx is hollow, but it may not be empty. * Reptile: Good idea, Kano. Release the hidden spring. (Kano presses a button and out of the picture comes Coprov. Then, the scene cuts to the Shanghai Hotel.) * Sarjed: We've lost him. He must have dropped the Bat-Radio. It's a very sensitive machine. * Rimah: Whatever will you do now, Sarjed? * Sarjed: There's always the Bat-Geiger Counter. (turns up the tracker on another machine) Good. It's picking him up already. * Drenam: How? * Sarjed: I planted radioactive Bat-pellets in his belt. Now, if I can just synchronize this miniaturized model with the parent Bat-Geiger Counter... (continues to turn the tracker up) ...we should have no trouble finding him. (The scene cuts back in Reptile's Lair, Mavado, Kano and Hsu Hao have captured Coprov.) * Reptile: Drag him out. On your knees, Helot. On your knees before the almighty pharaoh. * Coprov: Never. * Reptile: What? Never? You dare to match your will against mine? * Mavado: Give him a shot of your bug juice, boss. That will take the wind out of his sails. * Reptile: Good idea, Mavado. We have need of a guinea pig. Proceed, Royal Apothecary. (But Coprov breaks free of their grasps and runs for a door.) * Reptile: Get him, get him! Get him. Get him! Watch out for the scarabs! * Mavado: (takes out a syringe) All right, my young testee. It will only sting for a minute. Then your cares will be over forever. * Coprov: No! (He bangs open a door into Kano's cybernetic eye and runs through it. But he slips and clings onto a ledge as he is in the crocodile pit room. He gets back onto it and looks down.) * Coprov: Holy jawbreaker. (He makes his way back to the door, but it is locked. Reptile looks through the window with an evil laugh.) * Reptile: I told you, my lovelies, if all went well you'd soon be dining on something better than frogs and fishes. Not much better, granted, but he'll do for a snack. I hope you all have healthy appetites. Eat your din-din. (The cliffhanger appears. When the "ABOVE ALL" section appears, it cuts to Sarjed in Hong-Mei's cabin, heading for the destination. Then, it cuts back to the crocodile room.) * Yong Bao: (voiceover) Is Coprov doomed? Those crocodiles look mighty hungry! Was Reptile right? They'd soon be having a tasty dinner? Or was he merely shedding crocodile tears? Above all, will Sarjed arrive before her best friend's perch slides away? Tune in your Bat-Sets tomorrow. Same time, same channel! (Then, the movie fades to black.) Category:Scenes Category:Cliffhangers Category:Raven: The Six Ancestors 2 Category:Action Scenes Category:Mystery Scenes Category:Horror Scenes